Just a Day
by 1432
Summary: Day by day nothing seems to change, but pretty soon everything is different. Sometimes, however, it only takes one day to make everything the way it used to be. AAMR songfic, Misty POV.


**Just a Day**  
Romance-PG13  
Summary: Day by day nothing seems to change, but pretty soon everything is different. Sometimes, however, it only takes one day to make everything the way it used to be. AAMR songfic, Misty POV.  
  
Ash/Misty-22_  
_--  
"One day can make your life, one day can ruin your life. All life is, is four or five big days that change everything." -Drew Barrymore, Riding In Cars With Boys_  
  
_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day   
Just trying to get by   
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy   
But he was looking to the sky   
_  
I sped down the paved roads of Pallet Town in my sleek silver convertible, a cigarette in the corner of my mouth, one of my hands on the steering wheel, and the other one pressing my cell phone tightly against my ear. I sighed to myself longingly as I gazed at the surroundings before me. My fancy car and city-like appearance were a diverse contrast to the rural children of the country side town playing in their front yards. I remembered distinctively how much I loved visiting this place. It always seemed so sweet and comforting. It had been way too long of a time to not be back here. But, frankly, I still did not know what I was doing in Pallet at the moment.  
  
"Wait a minute, so he just calls you out of the blue this morning and asked to spend the day with you?" My sister, Lily's voice interrupted by musings and I instantly remembered I was still on the phone with her.  
  
"Yeah, that's basically it. I was pretty surprised myself," I answered simply, shifting my view back in front of me at the road.  
  
"That is so weird; you haven't spoken to Ash in so long, let alone see him in person."  
  
A wave of sadness enveloped me as Lily's words rang true in my ears. Yes, although many people refused to believe it, the time had come where the infamous Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower parted ways and went on their own paths. It had been three years since I left my dear childhood friend and as much as I hated to admit, I missed him terribly.  
  
It had all happened when he became a master at seventeen. We had been forced to separate due to the new circumstances. He would have to travel the world going on numerous battles, lectures, presentations, etc. We both knew that he would be leading an entirely different life and would not have time for old friends. It was a very sad departure but still, we promised to call, write, and visit as much as possible.  
  
It was pretty funny how short that lasted. We lost touch over the years and a phone call or visit from him was extremely occasional and always surprising to me. People did not believe that the two of us had drifted apart and I really could not either. We had been the best of friends… and sometimes possibly more.

Yes, I had loved him in the past. Everyone knew that... well that was everyone except for him. Like usual he was dense and oblivious to my feelings and I was too scared to admit them to him with the utter feeling of rejection. There were times I regretted never having to chance to tell him how I felt and every visit we managed to sneak in towards one another I always completed revealing it to him. I never went through with it, however. It made no sense for me to confess my love for him after we had split apart; I already had my chance and blew it.  
  
"Misty? Are ya' there?"  
  
My musings ceased to a halt as I realized Lily was still on the other line. "Yeah, sorry, honey, I was just thinking," I apologized.  
  
"Mmm, I bet," she noted in a knowing tone. "So, are you nervous?" she inquired suddenly after a beat.  
  
"Why would I be nervous?" I queried, confusedly.  
  
"Aw, come on, Myst, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about here; childhood best friend that you're reuniting without of the blue..."  
  
"Yeah, so what's your point?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that possibly there was a bigger reason behind him asking you to come and see him today. You know, maybe you guys would get into talking, reminiscing about the good ol' times, rekindle the old flame..." As Lily's teasing tone trailed off, a feeling of regret and resentment enveloped me at her last comment.  
  
"There was never a flame to rekindle," I stated bluntly and I could hear my sister inhale for bringing up the sensitive subject. An uneasy silence began to exist before Lily broke it with an irrelevant comment.  
  
"Ooh, sweetie, I gotta go, the mall opens in fifteen minutes and I want to get there soon if I want to buy those cute little shoes with Daisy's credit card." I laughed out loud at her valley-girl-like ways which still remained with in all three of my sisters to the present day.  
  
"All right, bye, I'll see you later," I responded.  
  
"Bye."  
  
I flipped down the lid to my cell phone, ending the call. I took a large inhale of smoke from my cigarette in a feeble attempt to rid some of the stress and nervousness enveloping me at the moment. My breath got caught in my throat as I saw the familiar house appear through the window.  
_  
As he asked if I would come along   
I started to realize   
That every day he finds just what he's looking for   
Like a shooting star he shines   
He said   
  
Take my hand   
Live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand   
  
_The Ketchum household was just as I remembered it. The brick roof, the white picket fence, the rose garden in front. It was the typical family home and secretly what I always dreamed of growing up in as a kid. I quickly finished my cigarette and stuck it in the ashtray as my car came to a stop. I knew that Ash would berate me constantly if he found out I had started smoking.  
  
I stepped out of my car, slamming the door behind me. I stuck my hands in the back pockets of my jeans and took off my sunglasses, standing and observing the house I had missed so much once more.  
  
"Misty."  
  
I looked for the source of whoever had spoken my name. My eyes lingered to the adjacent front doorway and then that's when I saw him. There he was, Ash Ketchum, standing there with his trademark lopsided grin on his face.  
  
"Ash!" I exclaimed happily and I soon began to move in his direction. We met halfway enveloping one another in a tight hug, laughing in pleasure the whole time. I had missed this friendly embrace so much.  
  
We eventually broke apart the hug and I then got a good look at him. He was dressed casually as he usually was, in jeans and a gray t-shirt that did show off his athletic and muscular build. His brown eyes twinkled at me, still filled with the innocence they had been with as a child. He just stood their cheekily smiling at me which was enough to make me go weak in the knees. God, I had forgotten how good looking he had become over time.  
  
No. I would not let this happen again, I would not let my teenage feelings resurface during this reunion. This was nothing but a simple get together with a close friend I had lost touch with over the years and I was not letting to get past emotions ruin it.   
_  
_"Let me look at you," he requested, staring at me up and down like I previously had done to him. I was dressed casually in fitted jeans and a black tank top, my hair hung loose like I usually wore it now. I felt a blush crawling onto my cheeks as he admired my attributes. It was amazing that after all these years of friendship and a long separation; he still had the power to do that. "You look beautiful," he told me sincerely after a beat and I felt almost giddy at the comment.  
  
"Aw, thanks, so do you," I replied, still lost in my own thoughts. He laughed out loud and I inwardly cursed myself as I realized how ditzy I must have sounded just then. "Uh... I mean..." I stammered, becoming embarrassed but he just gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Hey, don't sweat it, Myst, I'm not used to being called beautiful but I will take it as a very nice compliment," he told me impishly and I just became even more embarrassed at his carefree response. We shared a friendly smile before I felt a small something leap into my arms.  
  
"Pika!" I glanced down to see Pikachu happily cuddling up against me and I grinned remembering how long I had missed it.  
  
"Hey, Pikachu," I cooed affectionately and it rubbed against my arm in response.  
  
"He really missed you," Ash informed me and I looked up with a guilt expression clouding my face.  
  
"It has been a while," I replied quietly and he nodded in response.  
  
"Misty!" A smile formed on my face as the familiar voice of Delia Ketchum filled my ears. I turned to see her approaching me, with an apron over her clothes as usual.  
  
"Delia," I exclaimed happily as she enveloped me in a hug.  
_  
_"Oh, sweetheart, it's so good to see you, it's been so long," she told me meaningfully as the hug broke and I nodded in response.  
  
"Mom," Ash whined and I could almost hear the ten-year old boy come out in his words. "Come on, Misty and I have to go." I turned to see him heading towards his car in the driveway and I gave him a confused stare.  
  
"Where are we going?" I inquired.  
  
"You'll see," he told me in a somewhat mysterious tone and before I could further pry he took my hand and led me into his car. I managed to get in a few hugs to Delia and Pikachu before Ash and I disappeared on the paved roads of Pallet._  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words   
Although they did not feel   
For I felt what I had not felt before   
You'd swear those words could heal   
And as I looked up into those eyes   
His vision borrowed mine   
And I know he's no stranger for I feel   
I've held him for all of time   
And he said  
  
_The lush green grass of the Viridian forest crumbled under my feet as I walked softly upon it. This had been the mysterious destination that Ash had led me to. He drove his car to the outskirts of the forest, insisting that it would be fun for us to have a little picnic within there to reminisce on old times in the setting where most of our memories were. I had to laugh the moment we arrived there; he really was a sucker for all that sentimental stuff.  
  
I looked to my side to see Ash stumbling over a rock and lose his footing. I grabbed his hand helping him to regain his balance. I smirked at his clumsiness which clearly had not diminished over time. "You okay?" I queried through stifled giggles.  
  
"Ah, yeah," he replied, scratching his head awkwardly, somewhat embarrassed. "I guess it's just been a long time since I walked through places like this."  
  
"Mmm, I know what you mean."  
  


"Hey, I actually think I remember us walking on this path once," he commented causing me to look up incredulously at his memory of so long ago.  
  
"Really?"  
  


"Yeah, don't you remember? Brock tripped over his own left foot and hit his head on that rock over there." He pointed out a large rock sitting at the base of a tree and I instantly laughed out loud as I remembered the situation.  
  
"Oh my God, you're right," I exclaimed.  
  
"It's amazing how even with two humans and four Pokemon, it still took us an hour to drag him back to camp."_  
  
_I laughed again at his remark and my attention was suddenly drawn to my other best friend whom I also had unfortunately lost touch with as well. "Hey, do you know how Brock is, by the way? I haven't really spoken to him since the wedding last winter."  
  
"I actually talked to him a couple of weeks ago," Ash responded, making me feel guilty and somewhat jealous that the two of them were still close. "He seems thrilled, him and Willamena are really happy together."  
  
"Well, that's great, he deserves it. I'm glad he finally found a girl that returned his feelings," I smiled, feeling genuinely happy for Brock.  
  
"Yeah, and the fact that she's loaded is always a nice bonus," he smirked, causing me to slap his arm playfully in response. "Ow," he exclaimed, rubbing his arm as a response. "You know even after all this time you still have one pretty mean hit." I giggled, thinking back to the hot-tempered, violent teenager I once had been. "..for a girl." I raised my arm to slap him again and he cowered back in defeat, handing up his hands. "Okay, okay, you win, you win," he told me quickly and I flashed him a triumphant smile.  
  
"All right, Ketchum," I started after a beat. "Do you think you can tell me where we're going now?"  
  
He grinned cheekily and took my hand leading me down another path. I stopped in my tracks as we came to the end of it and gazed the scene in front of me. We were standing a cliff which overlooked the outskirts of Pallet. It was a familiar setting, one we had camped out by many times in the past before a visit to Ash's house.  
  
I then noticed a picnic blanket set up on the grass and Ash held up a basket of food in my face. I looked at him meaningfully, touched by trouble he had gone through just for me.  
  
"Shall we?" he queried with an impish smile on his face, holding up is arm to escort me. I returned the grin and linked my arm with his.  
  
"Lead the way," I simply replied. A laugh endured and I moved over to have lunch and have a seriously needed chat with my best friend.  
  
_Take my hand   
Live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams lie right   
in the palm of your hand   
in the palm of your hand   
  
_"So, I walked into his apartment and he was screwing some blonde in the bed," I finished nonchalantly, taking a bite of my sandwich. I had been recapping Ash on some of my recent failed relationships in my so-called "love" life. We had set up a picnic on the hill which overlooked the outskirts of the town and had been indulged in reminiscences and casual conversation for well over an hour.  
  
"Ouch," Ash winced as a response to my previous story.  
  
"Eh, it's no big deal," I informed, shrugging my shoulders aimlessly. "I went out and hooked up with his brother later that night so it was all good." I ended my comment with a slight laugh and finished my sandwich as I did so. Ash didn't make any further comments and I noticed him appearing to be silently debating with himself as a frown etched its way onto his face.  
  
"Misty..." he started hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you think that was a little... uh... a little..." I noticed him stumbling over his words and I arched an eyebrow, beginning to grow impatient.  
  
"A little what?"  
  


"A little, um... promiscuous of you?" he finished his sentence timidly as if he were afraid of my reaction. I was taken aback by his question and my offenses began to rise at a comment that no woman ever found particularly flattering to oneself.  
  
"Promiscuous?" I repeated, my words coming out a little edgier than I meant for them to be.  
  
"I-I mean, I know I haven't heard from you in a while but from what you just informed me of... I'm just wondering if some of these relationships you've been in were a little against your better judgment?"  
_  
_"So, you think I'm a slut?" I queried bitterly, silently feeling guilty from the harshness held in them. I could not help it, however, I knew Ash was a pretty forward guy and was just simply looking out for me but nobody is ever understanding when hearing that sort of thing is being insinuated about themselves.  
  
"No, no, no, not at all," he hurriedly explained. I raised an eyebrow at him and he winced at my obviously insulted expression. "You know, that's really not any of my business, Myst, I'm sorry," he apologized and my hard stare on him softened.  
  
"No, Ash, don't be sorry," I sighed heavily. "You were just saying what you felt I shouldn't have blown up at you,_ I'm sorry," I apologized dully once again. "I guess you're right some of my experiences with guys were not always well thought out as they should have," I admitted. "But maybe it's only because I left Cerulean not that pretty and came back..." I trailed off, not finishing my sentence because I realized how conceited I was beginning to sound. I usually was confident but now I just sounded full of myself. Part of me couldn't help it though, I had been called beautiful many times and I eventually began to accept it as the truth.  
  
"Hey," Ash spoke up seriously and I met his serious gaze. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, I get what you're saying." He gave me a small grin and I managed to feebly return it. A melodic silence began to exist as we just stared at one another intently before he finally broke it._  
  
Please come with me   
See what I see   
Touch the stars for time will not flee   
Time will not flee   
Can you see   
  
_"Misty..." Ash's tone was wary and nervous as if he were afraid of what he was going to ask me next. I looked up toward him questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
I froze at his question, being completely caught off guard. I could have easily replied with some cheery response, reassuring him before moving on to another subject. But I knew I couldn't, I had never been able to lie to him and I was not going to start now, especially at a time like this.  
  
"No," I sighed longingly, running a hand through my crimson locks. "No, not really." I saw Ash gaze at me sympathetically and I laughed lightly before continuing in a serious tone. "I'm just not in the place I thought I would be at this point in my life, y'know?" He nodded understandingly, hanging onto my every word. "I left Cerulean to go on my journey and become a Water Master, but now.. I'm just right back where I started and it's almost as if all of this was just for nothing..." I trailed off sadly, hanging my head. I then felt two of Ash's finger beneath my chin as he lifted my head up and forced me to look at him as if to understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Misty," he started firmly. "You've come so far after all these years of traveling and there was definitely a bigger picture that came from training."  
  
"That's easy for you to say," I told him, forcing myself to laugh lightly. "You've already achieved your dream."  
  
I vaguely heard him mumble something under his breath that sounded sort of like; "Not all of them.," but I didn't question any further as he continued. "Misty, you still have time for yours to come true. You're still young, don't give up now, I know none of my dreams would have ever came to be if I had ever given up."  
  
"Yeah, but when have_ any_ of my dreams ever come true?" I queried bitterly. I was surprised as a lone tear managed to slide down my cheek and as soon as it did so, Ash reached up his hand and gently wiped it away.  
  
I nearly melted as his hand grazed my cheek. And staring into those eyes that I had loved and missed so much, I suddenly realized that my biggest dream of all was sitting right in front of me. He had walked back into my life and I had the perfect opportunity to tell him how I felt, how much I missed having him around, and how much I had been in love with him after all of this time.  
_  
Just an ordinary dream   
As I wake in bed   
And the boy, that had, ordinary boy   
Was it all in my head   
Did he ask if I would come along   
It all seemed so real   
But as I looked to the door I saw that boy   
Standing there with a deal   
And he said  
_  
"Ash.." I started softly. He looked up and our eyes met, waiting for me to continue. I hesitated before speaking. "Why did you invite me out here today?" It was his turn to be taken aback and I knew I had to keep talking to further explain. "I mean, we've barley seen each other over these past five years and then you just... call me. There has to be a bigger reason than just wanting to catch up."  
  
Ash exhaled loudly at my question, averting his gaze downcast. "There's a reason," he informed me quietly, his voice shaky as he did so. I kept my mouth shut, tempted with anticipation as I waited for him to continue. He reached out and grasped my hand in his, running his fingers over my skin and I shuddered at his soft touch.   
  
"Misty," he began tentatively. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, more and more every single day. I know that we've lost touch over the years and it kills me to know that I am to blame for the half of it. But a day never goes by where you don't cross my mind."  
  
"Ash.." I began, but he pressed a finger to my lips causing me to tremble underneath. I quaked even more so as he moved his finger from my lips and moved his whole hand to cradle my cheek.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Myst. You have no idea how much. And even after all these times of separation, there is something I've still been dying inside to tell you that I probably should have admitted to you a very long time ago."_

_Take my hand   
Live while you can   
Don't you see your dreams lie right  
in the palm of your hand   
in the palm of your hand   
in the palm of your hand_

I opened my mouth to speak once more but the words never got to be spoken as Ash leaned in and softly kissed me in the most heartfelt tender embrace that I had never even come close to experience with another man. Because this wasn't just two random strangers making out for the hell of it. This was so much more, it was longing, it was needed, it was a love proven requited.  
  
He broke apart from me moments after, staring at me forlornly as he did so. I soon found myself lost in his puppy dog brown eyes that I had missed so terribly. I eyed him back, my eyes filled with the same seriousness and nervousness as I waited for him to speak.  
  
"I love you, Misty," Ash spoke finally, much to my pure delight and relief. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember," he continued tentatively. "And even after all this time we've been together and apart, if anything distance has just made the heart grow fonder." He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm not saying that you have to return these feelings for me. I know that this whole situation is pretty ridiculous, me calling you out of the blue to come down here and tell you something as big as this." He ran a hand through his dark hair, forcing himself to laugh slightly before the serious expression returned to his face. "But I promise that if you do, I will make you as happy as I've always wanted to... and as happy as you deserve to be."  
  
I needed no time to think over what he just spoke to me. Because I always told myself if the day ever came where Ash returned his feelings to me, they would never be denied or turned away. He did not need any words to confirm his confession because my actions returned my answer for them._  
_  
I flung myself on top of him, knocking us both down on the blanket and grass, kissing him with more passion than I ever thought I held possible inside of me. I felt him return the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around my waist as I secured mine around his neck. We stayed in the same position for minutes, until in the need for air we broke apart and I spoke the words that had been at the tip of my tongue and dying to get out.  
  
"I love you," I murmured into Ash's ear and I could feel him relax from underneath me. "God, I love you more than anything. Through everyone I've ever been with, I've always wanted it to be you. You're all I've ever wanted, and I will never want or love anyone as much as I do you," I told him meaningfully and his eyes portrayed the same emotions I expressed with my words. We kissed again, pouring every bit and part of soul in it and I could feel through every touch of lips and tongue his love for me for we were finally together and free to admit it.  
  
We broke apart once more, just staring longingly into one another's eyes. A smile etched its way onto his face and he leaned in to kiss me once more but I stopped him suddenly. "Ash," I interrupted, backing away for a moment. Concern clouded his face and he arose in a sitting position, holding me in his lap as he waited for me to continue. "I need to ask you something.."

"Sure, what is it?" he inquired confusedly.

"Why today?" My voice came out in a rush of air as I questioned him. "Why did you pick today of all days to take me out here and tell me that you love me?" I began to further ask.  
  
"It's quite simple, Myst," Ash simply answered, placing a hand tenderly on my cheek. "We only needed a day. A day was all it took to break us apart and a day should be all that it takes to bring us together again."  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you chose today to do it," I reminded him slowly. "I mean, it was just a day, Ash, like any other."  
  
An impish grin formed on Ash's face as he spoke his next words. "Not anymore." I returned the smile, a slight understanding enveloping me. No further words were spoken as he leaned inward once again and elegantly kissed me.  
  
The last thought that ever would have crossed my mind this morning would be that I would be where I was or in the situation I was in, or mostly that I would be forever belonging to Ash Ketchum. Today had started off as just any other day and it ended more momentous than I ever could have imagined. But then again like Ash said, a day was all it took.  
  
It was just a day.  
  
Just an ordinary day. _  
_  
_Just a day, just an ordinary day   
Just trying to get by   
Just a boy, just an ordinary boy   
But he was looking to the sky   
  
_

fin.

A/N: Another songfic my yours truly, I'm finding them very fun to write. ;) The song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton, I hoped the lyrics fit and everything was in character.  Anyway, review please. =) 


End file.
